


She Runs Hot.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mild mention of Lucy/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: After a long week working on the restoration of a 56 Chevrolet, a few beers (or many) is the perfect thing for Alex and Lucy to unwind.  They find themselves in a bar a little too fancy for the grime under Alex's nails and the grease ground into the callouses on her palms, but the place certainly gets Alex's attention.  It doesn't get her attention as much as the woman who she sees in the bar who never realized that hands used for working hard could ever make her feel like that.  Alex has always appreciated the beauty in vintage cars.  After visiting this bar, she'll learn the beauty of a woman just as classy.





	1. Chapter 1

"So," Lucy says, clapping her hands together as she stands, "who are we doing tonight?"

"Don't you mean what?" Alex asks, sliding out from under the Dodge that she's working on to look up at Lucy.

"No, I definitely mean who," Lucy responds as she pulls her rag from her pocket, attempting in vain to wipe the grease from her forehead. "You've been wound up all day Danvers. I think you need to get laid."

"I literally slept with someone two days ago," Alex fires back. The second the words are out of her mouth Lucy's oil and grease stained rag hits her in the face.

"You took a mediocre girl home for less than stellar sex. Clearly didn't scratch the itch," Lucy responds, standing with her hands on her hips. "Sara, tell her I'm right."

Sara leans back then, carefully moving her head out of the engine she'd been working on when the conversation started. "I'm going to be doing my girlfriend that has been away for two weeks tonight. You two can do whatever you want."

"But Alex needs to get laid," Lucy whines, stomping her feet like a ten year old.

"So do you loser," Sara says back. Luckily for her Lucy hasn't recovered the rag that she threw at Alex to send back Sara's way. Lucy makes a show of wiping her hands before she turns to Alex. "I will be at your place in two hours. At least be dressed."

"Whatever you say tiny tornado," Alex responds back, pushing off to slide back under the car. Alex has to scoff at Lucy's insistence that she's right as she walks out of the front door of the shop.

__

The pull to just get in bed when Alex gets home is almost too much. She's been working nonstop for days, trying as hard as she can to get the 56 Chevrolet restored completely for its owner who promised a few grand more for a prompt delivery while also working on her loyal customers vehicles that they need to get to work. Sure, she'd taken Wednesday night off to hit one of their typical spots, had a few drinks, and taken a girl home, but it had done absolutely nothing to quiet the restlessness in her mind, the need to blow off some steam. There were three ways that Alex typically dealt with stress: hooking up, working on her motorcycle, or going to the gym. She tried option one which helped for maybe an hour, didn't currently have any repairs that needed to be made on the bike so that wasn't an option, and had been going to the gym daily without any change other than making her feel more stressed about the work time she was missing to be at the gym.

Reluctantly Alex turns on the shower, cranking up her Bullet For My Valentine playlist, as she starts to strip away the grime from the day. She needs a few new pairs of work jeans for sure from the holes and stains in the ones she takes off. She makes a mental note to do that as she pulls her tank top over her head. Alex takes her time in the shower, listening to the music, and letting the water wash away the evidence of her work day even though the grease and oil in the cracks of her skin can hardly ever be completely washed off.

Alex's doorbell is already ringing when she gets out of the shower, giving her just a second to wrap the towel around her to go let her best friend in. When she does, Lucy flies by her, setting down a twelve pack of beer, and opening one before Alex even has a chance to say a word.

"Not that I don't like the get up," Lucy leers, "but I feel like you should get dressed to go in public."

Alex takes a second to take in Lucy's outfit, heels and dark jeans and a tight blue tank top, make up a little darker than she typically does it, before she responds. "Where are we going?"

"A new place downtown that someone told me about. Now get dressed and chug a beer with me."

Alex tosses her towel at her best friend as she walks back towards her bedroom, opening herself up to the wolf whistle she gets in return.

Alex doesn't think too much about the outfit. Boots, dark jeans, and a dark grey short sleeved button up shirt is mostly a part of her typical wardrobe. The shirt is a little nicer than what she usually wears out, but it hugs her arms perfectly and falls loosely around her abdomen. She takes her time to tuck her shirt in, sliding a dark belt around her waist. She takes her time to fix her short hair, using her pomade to slick it to the side, thankful that she'd recently decided to get the skin fade to complete the look. It was the shortest her hair had ever been, but it certainly was working for the ladies in her life.

"Finally," Lucy says when Alex emerges, already finishing her second beer. "You look good Danvers."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Alex teases as she opens her beer, sending Lucy a wink. They're quiet as they drink until Alex turns to her.

"What is going on with you?"

Lucy sighs dramatically, like she's about to tell Alex all of the secrets of the universe. "I met a girl a few weeks ago at that coffee shop around the corner from the shop. She told me about the bar we're going to tonight, but she asked me to come two weekends ago. I chickened out."

"And you think she'll be there tonight?"

"I have no idea," Lucy responds, taking the time to take a large gulp of her drink. "I just haven't been able to stop thinking about how hot she is, and I want to see if she is there."

"Sara's been collared and now you," Alex says, grinning at her friend. "I'm happy to play wing man for you."

The conversation shifts quickly to the cars and motorcycles they'd worked on that week, Lucy expertly weaving the conversation away from the 56 Alex keeps bringing up, leaving them laughing and almost forgetting about leaving at all, until Alex finishes the sixth beer, prompting Lucy to insist on an Uber to get there faster.

"Lock the door Danvers," Lucy yells. "I don't think you'll be coming home tonight."

Alex just shakes her head knowing that her plan to bring someone back to her place, knowing exactly what she has there that'll help ease that tension she has been feeling.

__

"This feels like a different world than our bar," Alex says as she takes the place in. The bar tenders are wearing white button ups and ties instead of band t-shirts and leather jackets, the music is soft instead of blaring so loud you have to yell, and there certainly aren't any pool tables or rips in the carpet or holes in the walls.

"Go get us drinks," Lucy says. "I'll get a table."

Alex watches her go before she turns to the bar. It takes no time at all to get them both a shot of whiskey and a beer before she heads back to the table. It gives them a good view of the rest of the patrons, mostly well dressed people letting off some steam after work.

"Holy shit that's her," Alex hears Lucy say right after they both take their shots. Alex turns towards the door to see two women walking in, really, two of the hottest women she has ever seen. The first one is tall, dark skin and long brown hair, wearing heels, dress pants, and a loose fitting white blouse. Alex knows immediately that it's the girl Lucy was talking about. She's hot, Alex will give her that. She's one hundred percent Lucy's type, and the reason they are here makes complete sense then. The woman behind her is even more breathtaking. She's shorter, skin a little bit paler, but her green eyes are piercing. Her hair is dark and pulled up into a high pony tail, wearing a form fitting dress that shows the softness of her curves, and heels that make her legs look out of this world.

"Holy," Alex begins to say at the same time Lucy says, "fuck."

"Please tell me the tall one is your girl," Alex says, eyes still watching them at the bar.

"Yes, the other hot one is all yours," Lucy says. They make eye contact with each other then, a clink of beer bottles together sealing the challenge.

"Should we go together?" Lucy asks.

"Lets do this," Alex responds. They both finish their beers before heading to the bar that's quite a bit more crowded than it had been fifteen minutes ago, almost every man and woman in the place seemingly wanting to get to the two new women.

"Sam," Lucy calls out, causing the woman to turn immediately. "Hi," Alex hears her best friend falter slightly.

"Hey," Sam says, cool smile on her face. "You know when I invited you here I meant the Friday after we met."

"Really?" Lucy teases. "I could have sworn you meant today." She stares for just a second before her brain catches up. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Absolutely," Sam responds. Lucy moves to order as Sam turns to Alex. They exchange introductions and hand shakes before Sam turns to the other woman who is even more striking up close.

"Alex, this is Lena. Lena, Alex," Sam says, leaving them to shake hands. Just as they do, Sam steps to the side next to Lucy, leaving Alex standing next to Lena.

"Drink?" Alex asks.

"I'd love one," Lena answers, their hands still lingering together, fingertips brushing.

Alex orders for them, moving her hand away to hand Lena her drink, her back to where Sam and Lucy chat.

"Table?" Alex hears Lucy say before all four of them are walking together, heading to the table Alex and Lucy had been sitting at before. Sam slides in first, leaving Lena to be the one to make the choice, sit next to her best friend or give the seat to Lucy. The decision is made in a split second, Lena sliding to the other side across from Sam letting Lucy sit next to Sam and leaving Alex to slide in beside her.

"I'm glad we got to meet you," Lena begins, looking at Lucy. "I've been hearing her talk about you since the day you met."

Sam's face burns with embarrassment. "I have not," she says, completely scandalized.

"It's fine," Alex says, "she talked about you for at least two days at the shop but didn't give us more than the totally hot girl she met recently."

"Shop?" Lena asks.

"Yeah," Alex says, turning to her. "I own a mechanics shop. Lucy and our other friend, Sara, also work there."

"What do you work on?" Lena asks, and Alex is certain that a question that innocent should never sound so sultry.

"Mostly classic cars," Alex begins, "a few motorcycles and the basic stuff here and there. I prefer restoration."

Lena nods, locking eyes with Sam for just a second when it seems like she wants to speak, leaving the taller woman quiet. The conversations quickly separate, Alex turning fully to face Lena while Lucy and Sam talk quietly across from them.

"What car are you restoring right now?" Lena asks, her hand on the table inching closer to Alex's until their fingertips brush.

"A 56 Chevrolet," Alex answers, a resurgence of pride showing on her face. "She's an absolutely beauty."

Lena grins at her then. "You've got quite the reverence for beautiful things then."

Alex leans in closer, her hand that isn't on the table sliding to Lena's bare knee. "You have no idea," Alex flirts as she slides her hand slightly higher until her fingertips touch the bottom of Lena's dress. She waits patiently for Lena to say anything, to give her the chance to stop her, before she moves her hand just a little higher. Alex watches Lena's eyes widen, watches them darken, sees the way her breathing rate picks up at the brush of Alex's fingertips over warm skin.

Alex is about to speak when she hears Lucy ask Sam if she wants to get out of there, Lucy barely glancing at Alex to say goodbye before she's grabbing Sam's hand to head out.

"Want to get out of here?" Alex asks, fingers still brushing over the soft skin of Lena's thigh.

"Well Sam and I live together, and I imagine they are going back to our place so yours?"

"You got it."

__

The cab ride to Alex's is quiet but simmering with want, something deep inside of Alex starting to coil and burn for the woman sitting next to her, who is entirely too attractive for her own good. Alex takes a calming breath when the cab stops, paying the man before Lena has time to even reach for her money.

They walk the one flight up to Alex's apartment, both still quiet until the door shuts behind them.

"Alex," Lena says, an airy quality to her voice. "Don't be gentle."

Alex moves then, gripping Lena's hips to pull her in, their bodies melding together, lips just an inch apart.

"I don't plan to be," Alex responds before she's leaning in, kissing Lena hard, pushing back until Lena's walking backwards, only breaking the kiss to slide her hands behind Lena's thighs, lifting her until she's sitting on Alex's kitchen table.

Alex leans back in, sliding her tongue into Lena's mouth, running it over the roof of Lena's mouth until Lena's tongue is sliding against her own, the kiss hot as Lena's fingers tangle into Alex's hair.

Alex begins to move the hand resting on Lena's knee, sliding up the inside of her thigh, dragging calloused hands over soft skin, short nails scratching red marks as she slides her hand closer and closer to the apex of Lena's thighs.

Alex feels consumed by it, by this raw need to fuck Lena until no other thought is in her mind. She can feel Lena's wetness as her fingers slide over her soaked panties, brushing lightly over Lena's clit until Lena breaks the kiss, their foreheads resting together as they gasp for air.

Alex moves two fingers inside of Lena's underwear, hooking them with her fingers before she pulls roughly, snapping the garment in half to give her full access.

"Oh fuck," Lena moans as Alex slides her fingers through her wetness, parting her soaking lips to tease her entrance. Alex slides one finger inside, to the knuckle, not nearly enough to do more than tease Lena. Lena's wet, Alex's finger easily sliding in and out of her, Lena's breath hitching with each drag of Alex's finger over the spot inside Lena that has her toes curling.

Alex picks up the pace, knowing exactly what Lena wants but refusing to give it to her.

The room is full of the sound of their breathing, Alex's finger sliding through Lena's wetness the only other indication of what they're doing. Alex adds a second finger, pushing inside once before dragging her fingers back out, giving Lena just a pause before she slides back in with three fingers, stretching Lena with deep and firm strokes.

"Holy fuck Alex," Lena moans, hips rocking in time with each of Alex's thrusts. Alex's pace is bruising, her wrist burning with the exertion of fucking Lena like this. She can feel Lena's wetness drip onto her palm, Lena's mouth open and eyes closed tight. She starts to clench around Alex's fingers, hips shuddering in quick movements as she comes, a load moan filling the room. Alex fucks her through it, keeps moving inside of her until Lena's hips stop moving, until Lena's eyes start to slowly open.

Alex slides out then, moving her hand back up to touch Lena's cheek with wet fingertips. Alex moves her fingers to Lena's lips, sliding them into her mouth so that Lena can taste herself. She moves her fingers in and out a few times, fucking Lena's mouth with her fingers until Lena licks off every single drop. When Alex pulls her fingers out of Lena's mouth, they're covered in spit, the image leaving her wanting more.

Alex lets her hands drift back down Lena's back, scratching over the fabric of her dress, going lower until she wedges her hands between the table and Lena's ass, just far enough that she can lift her slightly before she slowly helps Lena stand. Lena breaths deeply, taking her time to catch her breath. She turns to look at Alex, a new fire alight in both of their eyes. Lena's hands go to Alex's stomach, pulling her shirt from where it was tucked into her pants, not wasting time with unbuckling her belt. Lena's nails rake over Alex's abs, sharp spikes of pain mixed with the pleasure of pulling her in for another kiss. Alex walks them backwards towards her bedroom, kicking the door shut once they're inside. Alex grabs Lena's hands that still rest under her own shirt and pull them out, turning Lena until her front is pressed against the wall. Alex leans over her, pressing her weight into her, to suck on the side of her neck, biting and soothing the red marks with her tongue. She keeps nipping along Lena's neck, teeth sharp against red skin, as she begins to slide the zipper of her dress down.

"Fuck," Lena says, head thrown back, eyes closed tight as Alex's fingers trace over the exposed skin of Lena's back. Alex moves back to give Lena room to kick her heels off and take her dress off leaving her in her ruined underwear and bra as Alex starts to kick her shoes off.

"Let me," Lena says when Alex's hands go to her belt.

Lena gets on her knees in front of Alex giving the redhead an amazing view of her cleavage as Lena unhooks the belt and begins to slide it out of Alex's belt loops. Lena sends her a filthy look as she unbuttons Alex's pants and slides her zipper down. An image flashes through Alex's head of a strap on sliding out of the opening in her jeans, Lena just having to lean forward to take it in her mouth. Alex files that one away for another time as Lena's fingers go to the buttons of her shirt. Lena gets it off as Alex kicks her jeans off leaving her in her mid thigh boy shorts and a sports bra.

Alex pushes forward then, body pressing into Lena, moving her a few steps back until her back hits the wall. Alex kisses her hard, gripping Lena's hips hard enough to leave crescent shapes from her nails in Lena's soft skin. Lena's finger tangle in Alex's hair as they kiss. Alex wants to take her time, but the urge to have Lena completely naked is too much to ignore. Alex pulls Lena way from the wall, lifting her up to get her on her back on the bed faster. They make eye contact before Alex's eyes go to Lena's heaving chest. Alex quickly takes off her sports bra and underwear before she joins Lena on the bed. She lets her body rest on top of the smaller woman, pressing into her firmly, as she kisses her again. Alex doesn't stay there long, moving to lick and bite down the side of Lena's neck, in front of the marks she'd already left. She bites down hard on Lena's collar bone, flicking her tongue over the tender skin after a second hard bite.

"God Alex that feels so fucking good," Lena groans as Alex continues to kiss lower. Lena lifts to let Alex unhook her bra until Alex can discard it. Alex takes her time to suck a firm spot above Lena's breast before she moves around it, sucking hard on the skin under it, biting and nipping across Lena's ribs as the woman takes in a sharp breath. Alex moves to her nipple then, flicking gently over it with her tongue as her fingers move up to play at the other quickly hardening bud. Alex pinches Lena's nipple hard as she bites down on the other, earning the groan and shutter of Lena's hips she'd been hoping for. Alex doesn't stop, instead moving from side to side, alternating between pinching and pulling Lena's nipple with her fingers while her tongue flicks over the other until Lena can barely get a breath in between moans.

When Alex pulls away, she can see all of the marks on Lena, following Alex's path from her neck to her breasts. Alex hooks her fingers into Lena's ruined underwear, only in one piece from the part that wraps around Lena's waist. Alex gets rid of them as Lena's legs fall open, giving Alex room to make the inside of Lena's thighs look just like her chest. Alex can smell Lena's arousal from her place between her legs, Lena's impatience showing as she tangles her fingers in Alex's hair to pull her up towards her center.

"Don't make me spank you," Alex says as she bites another spot in Lena's thigh.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Lena teases, voice husky with want.

Alex swipes her tongue through Lena's wetness then, a spot already forming on the sheets below. Alex uses her hands to grip on the back of Lena's knees, pushing her knees up to her chest, opening Lena up wider for her. Alex runs her tongue down between Lena's cheeks, rimming her as Lena's groans and moans continue her own. Alex teases her, moving up to her entrance and back down, teasing the sensitive skin between each entrance.

"God Alex please," Lena moans. Alex moves up then to suck Lena's clit into her mouth. Alex flicks her tongue around it until the grip in her hair becomes almost painful. Lena comes, wetness coating Alex's chin and soaking the bed sheets below, Alex's name tumbling off her lips. Alex continues to lick Lena's wetness, broad strokes of her tongue to draw out every single shudder of an orgasm that she can from the woman.

Alex wipes her mouth as she moves back up the bed. Lena's eyes are still closed, chest heaving.

"I'll be right back," Alex says as she kisses her cheek, moving off the bed to run to her bathroom.

When she gets back, Lena's eyes are open, legs still spread wide.

"I was hoping you had one of those," Lena teases as Alex gets back on the bed.

Alex reaches between Lena's legs, Lena's hips bucking at the contact. She swirls her finger around Lena's entrance, collecting wetness to smear on the toy she's wearing. She repeats the process a few times before she's ready.

She moves between Lena's legs, lining up the strap on with her entrance. Alex slides inside slowly, giving Lena a chance to adjust, until their hips press together. Lena locks her ankle around Alex's low back, hands going to grip her shoulders as Alex slowly slides out and back in. She repeats the movements, watching Lena's eyes widen and darken with each slow and deep thrust. Alex works her up, grinding her pubic bone into Lena's clit each time their hips meet.

"Alex, please fuck me," Lena whines. Alex picks up the pace then, moving faster and faster until the room is filled with the sound of Lena's wetness, their breathing, and the headboard smacking against the wall with each of Alex's thrusts. Alex fucks her harder when Lena begins to dig her nails into Alex's back, scratching up and down, deep enough to draw blood and ensure Alex will be feeling it for days.

Alex's forehead rests against Lena's, sweat collecting between them as Alex thrusts into her.

"Come for me," Alex husks.

She can feel it coming as Lena tightens around the toy, making it almost impossible for Alex to pull all the way out. Lena's eyes close, curses mixed with Alex's name leaving her mouth. Alex continues to thrust, slowing down with each loud moan that Lena is able to get out. Alex slows down to a stop. When Lena's removes her legs from where she has Alex locked in place, Alex pulls out, sitting back on the bed.

"Take that off," Lena says, eyeing the toy.

"You done already?" Alex teases.

"No way," Lena answers as she begins to move, crawling towards Alex. "I want to taste you."

Alex is able to make enough effort to lie down on her back as Lena straddles her legs, coating Alex's thighs with her wetness. Lena unhooks the front of the harness to move the toy to the side, giving her full access to Alex's center.

Lena doesn't waste time, knowing that Alex is probably aching for release. Alex feels the orgasm building almost immediately, it'd already been simmering at the surface when Alex fucked Lena. Alex feels it spreading from her center when Lena sucks her clit into her mouth until all Alex can see and feel is white, hot pleasure. She bucks into Lena as Lena's tongue continues to move over her, flicking over her clit with light pressure as Alex begins to come down from her orgasm. She's sensitive, but she doesn't want Lena to stop. Lena licks her soft and slow until Alex can feel it building again, pleasure waxing and crashing as it moves through her body. Lena's pressure increases at the exact moment that Alex needs it to, working her towards the edge for the second time. Alex's first orgasm of the night had been quick and sudden. This one builds and builds and builds until Alex can't keep her eyes open, until Alex can't seem to grip the sheets hard enough, until her hips buck so hard that Lena has to hold them down. Alex's toes tingle, working its way up her legs with each firm suck of her clit into Lena's mouth, until she can feel it headed towards the precipice. Lena sucks hard, Alex crashing over the edge for the second time, hips moving frantically, Lena's name coming out of her mouth over and over again until her throat feels raw. Alex almost has to push Lena's head away from how sensitive she is. Alex feels like she's having an out of body experience. She wants to open her eyes, but she doesn't think she can.

It takes a few gulps of air before Alex settles, finally opening her eyes to see Lena looking back at her.

"I thought you were asleep there for a second," Lena teases, lips still shinning with Alex's wetness. "I was hoping to get you strapped up one more time."

Alex stands on wobbly legs, not even remotely interested in backing down from the challenge. She grabs the toy from where Lena had discarded it on the bed, easily clipping it back into place.

"Hands and knees," Alex instructs, watching Lena closely as she scrambles to get into position, her feet hanging off the bed, ass even with the toy Alex wears. Alex stans behind her, moving to run her hands over Lena's backside, squeezing gently at first until she moves her hand back and gently smacks Lena on the ass.

"God yes," Lena moans. Alex does it again on the other side. Alex smacks Lena's ass a little bit harder, seeing the prints that her fingers leave. She switches to the other side, moving back and forth until the sound of her palm hitting against Lena's skin rings through the apartment. Lena is dripping wet, a trail of it running down the inside of her thigh as Alex slaps her ass again over the quickly reddening spots. She's certain she's addicted to it.

Alex moves her hands to Lena's hips then, gripping them to guide Lena's ass back. She positions the strap on at Lena's entrance as she slides in slowly. Alex lets Lena get used to it before they both increase their speed. Lena meets each thrust, pushing her ass back to fuck herself on the strap on. Alex holds her hips, guiding the pace so that she can fuck Lena as hard as she wants. With every other thrust she lands a quick and sharp smack to Lena's red ass cheeks. Alex slows her thrusts to reach around, pulling Lena up until Alex's front presses into her back. Alex has never been more thankful for a low platform bed that allows her to hold Lena firmly towards her, the dark haired woman on her knees with Alex holding up her upper body. Alex's hips barely move, moving out slow and back in as she uses the hand not holding Lena up to pinch at her nipples. Alex's hand continues to move higher up her chest until her fingers rest just under her throat.

"Can I?" Alex asks.

"Please," is the husky word she gets in response.

She starts to thrust a little bit faster, working Lena up with each drag of the strap on down her walls. Alex continues to pick up her pace as she moves her hand up to the front of Lena's neck. She puts pressure on each side making sure to keep her hand from pressing into the front of Lena's throat. Alex puts more pressure at Lena's request, Alex's body burning with exertion at how hard she fucks Lena while she chokes her. Alex lets up when she feels Lena starting to tighten on the toy, hips moving frantically. Alex is certain that the entire block hears Lena come, her body shaking to the point that Alex has to grip her to hold her up. Lena's eyes are closed tight, chest heaving, hips still shuddering randomly, tiny little moans and whines still leaving her mouth. Alex waits for her hips to stop moving, until she's still and her breathing starts evening out.

Alex lowers her down to the bed on her stomach so that she can pull out, quickly discarding the strap on to grab something from her drawer. She can feel the scratch marks from earlier on her back as she turns, the marks burning now that she isn't distracted.

Alex grabs the arnica cream, lathering it in her hands as Lena looks back at her, a soft smile on her face. Alex takes her time, gently massaging the cream into the deep red marks on Lena's backside, certain to bruise. She's careful to cover the area, keeping her fingers soft and soothing before she crawls up the bed beside Lena. Alex keeps her hands on her, running them soothingly up and down Lena's back.

"I need to go to the bathroom, but I don't want to move," Lena groans.

"I could carry you," Alex answers. She gets an incredulous look before Lena gets up, heading to the bathroom to take care of a few things. Alex goes after her. When she gets back to her bedroom, Lena is sitting awkwardly on the bed, still naked.

"I didn't know if you'd want me to stay," Lena says, looking quickly at her dress on the floor and the clock that reads well after 4 AM.

"Stay," Alex says.

They fall asleep that night, both sore, bodies still aching with certain touches and movements, Alex's arm wrapped firmly around Lena.

__

"I had a really good time last night," Lena whispers to Alex the next morning after a cup of coffee.

"I really did too," Alex answers, eyes still on Lena as she moves just a little closer, wanting more than anything to stop her from moving closer to the door.

She moves to kiss her then, a firm press of lips, wanting nothing more than to pull Lena back in and start this all over again. She stops at the sound of the door opening, Lucy barging into Alex's apartment.

"Call me?" Alex asks when Lena begins to move towards the door.

"I will," is the answer she gets before Lena is gone.

Alex looks at Lucy then, hair wild and still wearing the same shirt she'd been wearing the night before. "So," Lucy teases, "how was your night?"

"Why are you always here?" Alex asks. "We could have still been hooking up."

"I would have left if I heard that," Lucy answers, feigning innocence. "So spill."

Alex looks at her for a second before she finally breaks. "Hands down the best sex I've ever had," Alex says honestly, huge smile on her face. "I just hope she calls me."

"Don't worry Danvers," Lucy says, "I'm sure you made an impression."

__

Alex doesn't hear from her on Sunday. Or Monday. Or Tuesday. It gets to the point that she doesn't think Lena is going to call at all. Alex is truly bummed about it, something she hasn't felt in years about another person, but she ignores it anyway, knowing she has a lot of work to get done. She works alone in another part of the shop, Lucy and Sara's banter almost muted by the walls. She takes her time to work on the classic car, checking parts and beginning to put some things together. Her mind is distracted, thinking about red lips and sharp fingernails, the marks faded but still very much present on her back. Alex stops to take a deep breath just as she hears a car pull in through the open garage door. She's certain it's probably a customer, and she tries to ignore it, going back to the work she's trying to get done.

"Hey Danvers," Sara calls from the doorway. "It's for you."

Alex watches Sara walk away as she begins to wipe her hands on a filthy rag. She opts for washing her hands before she goes outside in case it's another high profile client after all, they're the ones basically funding the shop at this point. Her heart nearly explodes out of her chest when she sees what is waiting for her.

It's a 1961 Ferrari 250 GT SWB California Spyder, a twelve million dollar car, and Lena is leaning against the hood of it wearing a black dress that corresponds beautifully with the black car. Lucy and Sara are no where in sight. It takes Alex a second to even get up the nerve to speak.

"What can I do for you mam?" Alex asks, inclining her head towards the car, a teasing smile on her face.

"Come here," Lena says as she sits slightly back on the hood of the car. Alex's initial reaction is to tell her not to do it, not to put the body of the car at risk, but the sight of it is too much to want it to stop, good enough to be put in any car magazine. When Alex gets closer Lena pulls her in, kissing her firmly. Alex kisses her back, careful to keep her hands on Lena's back instead of touching the car she could never afford.

Lena leans back to move to Alex's ear. "I haven't been able to think of anything else but you," Lena whispers, breath tickling Alex's ear. Alex moves her hand to the inside of Lena's thigh, hands running under the hem of her dress, about half way up her thigh and back down.

"I miss how good your hands feel on me," Lena husks as Alex skims her hand higher, her finger barely brushing the fabric of Lena's underwear before she moves back down to her knee. "I've never been touched like that before," Lena says. "I never thought I'd enjoy how rough your hands feel," Lena takes in a deep breath as Alex's hand moves higher.

Alex rubs her fingertips over Lena's panties, feeling her wetness, as Lena starts to bite lightly on Alex's earlobe.

Alex pulls her into a kiss as she slides her panties to the side. Lena breaks the kiss to tease her. "Don't rip these. I have to go back to work."

Alex rests her forehead against Lena's. "Look at me," Alex says to keep Lena's eyes open as she slides a finger inside of her. Alex moves slow, in and out, letting her finger rub over the place inside of Lena that almost has her closing her eyes. She adds a second finger, picking up the pace, as Lena's hips begin to rock to meet her thrusts.

"Don't get too rough now," Alex says. "Don't want to dent the car."

Alex doesn't stop the pace of her fingers moving in and out of Lena until Lena starts to clench around them. All it takes is a swipe of Alex's thumb over her clit for Lena to come, Alex kissing her to muffle the sound. Alex works her through it slowly, trying to draw it out, but she pulls out when she hears her friends laughing from the office.

"Thank you for bringing this," Alex says, voice heavy with arousal as she helps Lena stand.

"It needs a look over," Lena says. "Just a fine tuning if you don't mind. You can drive it to my place and take me out for dinner tonight."

"You're going to let me drive it?" Alex asks, shocked.

"I'm going to let you drive it to pick me up and out to dinner. And after," Lena teases as she turns, pushing her backside into Alex. She bends forward, hands on the hood of the car now, her ass still pressed into Alex. "After you're going to fuck me just like this."

Alex almost wants to do it then, wants to slide Lena's dress up and take care of it, but she knows it isn't an option.

"What time should I pick you up?" Alex asks as Lena hands her the keys.

"7 PM. Wear something nice," she responds. She kisses Alex one final time before she's gone.

Alex looks at the keys in her hand and the car sitting in front of her, and she knows without a doubt that she's got a lot to learn about Lena Luthor.


	2. She burns slow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

“Is that what I think it is?” Sara asks, walking out of the office with Lucy right on her heels.

“I never thought I’d see something like this up close,” Lucy whispers. All of them are quiet, like if they talk too loud something will happen to the car.

“Alex,” Lucy says quietly, “this is a twelve million dollar car.”

“I know,” Alex responds.

She has no idea how long they stand there, all three looking at the car in awe, none of them daring to touch it.

“Where did it come from?” Lucy finally asks.

“Lena wants me to check it over and then drive it to her place to take her to dinner,” Alex adds, all three of them still staring at the car.

“A woman you just met is letting you drive this car?” Sara asks, finally cutting her eyes at Alex.

“Damn, Danvers,” Lucy teases, “that must have been one hell of a fuck.”

“What did she say about dinner?” Sara asks, interrupting Lucy’s train of thought completely.

“Wear something nice, pick her up at 7,” Alex answers, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“You’ve got about an hour to look over this car, take your ass home to get ready, and come back here to get the car. There is no way you can park this thing in your apartment’s shitty parking lot.”

“Okay,” is the only response Alex gives, heart still pounding in her chest about what’s to come. She steadies herself by opening the door, taking her time to go over every single wire and inch of the car, checking fluids and topping them off as necessary. She’s never even seen a car like this in person, much less gotten to work on one, so it takes a call to a friend to make sure she’s got everything in order. The car is in perfect condition, and Alex knows getting it checked over was just an excuse to bring it in. Alex takes her time to wax the hood where Lena has been sitting on it earlier, wanting to get the smudges from hand prints off the ride. 

“Don’t be mad,” Sara says the minute that Alex grabs her own keys to head home to get ready. “I had Ava talk one of her clients into letting you borrow a suit for tonight. It’s fit as best we could without you being there, but we didn’t want you to look like a scrub driving that car.”

On any normal day Alex would argue with Sara about spending money on her, but she can’t argue with the reasoning this time.

“Also,” Lucy says, sliding out from under a Chevy truck, “we’re going to move the car out into the lot because I don’t want you coming back in here with nice clothes on.”

Alex opens her mouth to retort but stops at the excited look on her friends’ faces. “Just don’t hurt the car.”

Alex leaves with one little look over her shoulder, hoping beyond hope that the tiny tornado and daredevil number one don’t do anything crazy.

_

Alex takes her time showering, doing the extra things that she often neglects in her day to day routine, probably taking the entire thing a little too far. There is just something about Lena, something about the rich and powerful that she gives off, that makes Alex feel like she has to prove herself outside of the bedroom too. She doesn't know enough about Lena personally to believe that, but she can feel it in the expensive cars and the way she holds a glass, the way she speaks.

She washes her hair twice, makes sure to get her face wash around her hairline and around her neck. Alex knows she’s usually cocky, usually getting any girl she wants without putting in this much effort, but something makes her want to go through the extra steps for Lena. Because Lena had trusted her immediately, with her body and a twelve million dollar car. There had been no looking down on Alex for her profession, just a quick and steady invitation into her world. She uses her body wash to wash everywhere, shaves, and then does it again, trying to be as clean as possible, knowing where this night was likely to go. If she thought about it too much, she’d know why. Alex can only imagine what a home looks like when the person living in it owns a car like the one Alex was about to drive to pick her up. She doesn’t want to feel out of place, doesn’t want to feel like the dirt and grease etched into each line of her skin from her work make it uncomfortable for her to even exist in Lena’s space. 

She puts lotion on as much of her body as she can reach, using her small clippers to cut a few wayward hairs off her head. She brushes her teeth, taking entirely too much time to do that, floss, and use mouthwash. When she’s done she takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly to try not to worry too much about any of the thoughts that have been consuming her mind, the duality of Lena and her, of who she is and what she does, compared to the power that Lena possesses. It’s enough to make her head spin.

When Alex gets to her closet to pick out her underwear, she pauses. It’s easy to pull on her typical black mid-thigh briefs that she always wears, but the item sitting next to them seems really appealing as well. They’re black Tomboii boxers with two o-rings. They’d be great for easy access for what she knows Lena is interested in, but she’d also be able to pack in them if she wanted. She shrugs her shoulders and pulls them on, knowing the risk of packing somewhere public will be well worth the benefit she’ll get from it. Packing always makes Alex feel powerful, feel in control, and shift the mood from her insecurities to the confident badass that she knows Lena is going to be expecting.

She does her hair, making sure it’s perfect, taking her time to look at it from all angles. Alex takes a deep breath after one final check in the mirror. She sits down to put on her black socks, standing to open the suit bag Ava had left for her. It’s a wool Armani tuxedo, absolutely beautiful in itself, but she knows it’s going to look like something else entirely with Lena standing next to her. Alex has the thought, slightly fleeting but still present, that this is a suit of deserved to be with Lena Luthor.

She puts on the white button up shirt first, buttoning it to the neck and smoothing it out. She’s quick to tuck the strap on into her harness, making sure it’s comfortable against her before she leans down to put her pants on. She knows she’s being dramatic by how thoroughly she does everything, but she just wants this to be perfect. She tucks the shirt in carefully, buttoning the pants and checking them out in the mirror. Most people won’t notice the bulge there, but just the knowledge that it is there makes Alex’s insides stir with desire. It just looks like how the pants sit, but Alex is certain it’ll drive Lena wild. 

She ties her skinny black tie, puts on her belt, and steps into the shoes that came with the suit. She finishes the look by putting on the jacket and securing her favorite watch to her wrist. Before heading out the door she puts on a bit more perfume than she’d normally wear, taking a steadying breath when she checks herself in the mirror. Something clicks into place then, Alex can feel the excitement coursing through her, the pounding of her heart as that cocky, sideways smile makes an appearance on her face. Because regardless of the insecurities she’d felt before, they’re forgotten when she thinks about the evening. Alex winks at herself in the mirror because really, Lena Luthor isn’t ready for her in the slightest.

__

It only takes a few minutes to get back to the car, and it’s parked outside without a scratch. Lucy and Sara are standing next to it grinning like idiots.

“Bond, James Bond,” Lucy jokes when Alex walks up, Sara letting out a wolf whistle as Ava joins them holding a bouquet of red and white roses.

“I know you wouldn’t have time to get these so I took the liberty,” Ava says as she hands them over.

“I really should get rid of you boneheads and just have Aves around all the time,” Alex teases as her friends start fussing over her clothes.

“I’ve got to go,” Alex says, catching the keys where Sara tosses them to her. She secures the flowers in the front seat, placing them delicately so they don’t scratch the soft leather.

She gets a ‘have fun’ from her friends followed by something completely filthy from Lucy, but it doesn’t stop her from getting in the car.

It takes some getting used to, sitting in the seat of a car that is capable of having this much raw power. As she shifts gears to accelerate she can feel it, the strength of the 240 HP under the hood, the sheer force of the 2,953 CC engine at her fingertips.

She wants to open it up, see how fast it can truly go, but that’s almost impossible in the city. Instead, she takes her time, navigating the streets of National City until she gets to the address Lena had given her. It’s a huge building, at least twenty floors high. When Alex pulls to the gate she’s directed to a front row parking spot and told to take the elevator to the penthouse using a key the man provides.

Alex takes her time after she parks to smooth out her clothes and grab the flowers, heading to the elevator to follow the man’s instructions. She’s left in a hallway with only one door after getting off the elevator, leaving her knocking nervously on the door.

Alex is completely speechless when the door opens, revealing Lena in a tight red dress that hugs every single curve of her body, cleavage dangerously exposed. The look is complete with red lipstick that has Alex thinking about tasting it right off Lena’s mouth and stained shirt collars more than going to dinner.

“For you,” she says as she hands Lena the flowers, the grin on Lena’s face showing that they have the desired effect.

“You look stunning darling. So handsome,” Lena says, reaching up to smooth Alex’s tie.

“If we hurry up and get to dinner we can get back here faster,” Alex comments, watching Lena’s eyes darken at her words.

The drive is quick, the keys passed to a valet who looks at the car like he can’t even imagine breathing in its direction, much less driving it. They’re seated quickly with just a simple utterance of Lena’s name to the hostess, leading them to a table towards the back, mostly private, a single candle flickering on it to give off the romantic energy Alex had been hoping for.

Alex can’t keep her eyes off Lena, barely able to lift her head to look at the server when he puts the menus in front of them.

“Do you like red wine?” Lena asks, voice soft in the dark and quiet room.

“I’m more partial to bourbon,” Alex answers, watching a smirk spread across Lena’s face.

“Bourbon, simple syrup, angostura bitters, boston bitters, with a flamed lemon peel over it?” Lena asks, both asking Alex and telling the waiter. 

“Any requests for the type of bourbon?”

“Four Roses single barrel,” Alex interjects, “if you’ve got it.”

The waiter nods before he’s off, disappearing as quickly as he had come.

“Now,” Lena begins, meeting Alex’s eyes, “tell me everything I need to know about Alex Danvers.”

Alex laughs briefly, trying to figure out what all she should include in that. “Everything?”

Lena just nods, eyes regarding Alex curiously. “I was an only child until I was thirteen when we adopted my sister, Kara. I couldn’t decide what I wanted to do after high school so I went to community college with the plan of going to a four year for engineering.”

“And how’d the shop come about?”

Alex takes the second to pause when the waiter delivers their drinks. She takes a sip of hers, eyes falling to Lena. It’s distracting to try to think of where to start telling that story when Alex’s eyes land on Lena’s fingers wrapped around the glass. Lena’s fingertips run through the condensation making lines where her red fingernails cover it. Alex can see the hints of the liquid on Lena’s fingers when she sits the glass down, leaving Alex watching the droplet she can see.

“I, uh,” Alex starts, “started working on cars with my Dad when I was really young, just had a passion for it early, something to focus on, and a direct result. Like when you fix a car or restore it you get to see it run. That was always beautiful to me. I ended up taking every class I could about cars at that community college and opened the shop when I was twenty. It’s been the best decision I’ve ever made since.”

“That’s really admirable,” Lena says. She pauses to take a sip from her glass, and Alex is lost in the small amount of her tongue that pokes out to run over painted red lips.

“It’s hard to believe you’re still single,” Lena says, and Alex can tell she doesn’t like the words the way they come out of her mouth, even though the reason for asking it is pretty clear.

Alex laughs then, the memories coming to the forefront. “You’re going to love this. Lucy was my high school girlfriend.”

“No way,” Lena responds, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table, looking at Alex like she’s excited for the tale.

“I wish it was a great story. We were best friends figuring stuff out. It was easiest to figure it out together. We loved each other, we still do, but we were never going to make it as anything other than angsty teens with too many hormones. We split but as you know, are still best friends, and I’ve managed not to get rangled since then.”

“Rangled?” Lena asks, teasing. “That’s not something you’re into?”

“Not usually,” Alex grins, “but with you,” Alex pauses to tip her glass in Lena’s direction, “I’ve got nowhere else I’d rather be right now.”

The flirting is enough for Lena to reach across to grab Alex’s hand, intertwining their fingers even as the waiter comes up to take their order. Alex gets through ordering without blinking even though Lena’s fingernails are running over her palm, gently scratching at the skin there. And Alex knows she’s waiting for a reaction that Alex isn’t going to give her.

“Tell me about you,” Alex says. “I’ve got beautiful, extremely sexy badass with an insanely expensive car. What am I missing?”

Lena grins, turning Alex’s hand over to run her fingernail across the sensitive skin on the back of Alex’s hand. “PhD when I was 24 in bioengineering,” Lena begins, “started a company in my parent’s garage with Sam where we created the blueprints for what ended up being medical nanotech.”

“LuthorCorp,” Alex says, eyes wide that she hasn’t realized this before. “I remember hearing about their brilliant daughter, but I never knew your name.”

“Yes, my parents own LuthorCorp,” Lena comments, continuing the stroking of her hand across Alex’s, the spark shooting up Alex’s arm. “The car was a gift from my Father when Sam and I sold the patent.”

“And you and Sam?” Alex asks, letting her hands fall to her side as their food is delivered, missing the contact immediately.

“Similar to you and Lucy.. I met Sam when I was finishing up my PhD. I was a rich kid who just wanted someone to see me, the real me. I met Sam on the street when her kid jumped into a mud puddle and splashed water all over me. It was love at first sight that sounds like an awful teen movie.”

“So is this some on the side dalliance for the two of you?” Alex teases.

“We certainly took a few detours into the bedroom the first year we knew each other, but we’re the best team in a non-romantic way now. It has just never made any sense not to live with Sam.”

Alex smiles at her as she moves to cut her steak, watching Lena do the same. Alex has to still the knife when Lena spears a piece of her own steak, bringing it to her mouth to chew quietly. Alex knows it’s going to happen before it does, a small amount of juice running over Lena’s lip just slightly. It’d be easy for her to just wipe her mouth with her napkin, but Lena doesn’t. She uses the pad of her thumb to wipe the juice off her lip before putting the digit into her mouth, making eye contact with Alex as her tongue trails around her thumb.

Lena makes a show out of eating the rest of her meal, leaving Alex so distracted she bites the inside of her cheek twice during her meal.

She basically throws her card at the poor server the minute he gets to the table, but she composes herself to sign the receipt when he brings it back.

“You ready?” Alex asks.

“For you? Always.”

When they’re back in the car, Lena says, “If you go left up here we can take the highway back around to the other side of the city so you can really see how this baby rides.”

Alex simultaneously wants to pull the car over and fuck Lena on the side of the road and drive the car for at least another hour.

She gets it up to eighty on the empty road, wanting to push it a little faster, but the slight fear of breaking the law more than she currently is stops her.

Lena’s hand had been resting on Alex’s thigh most of the drive, but as they stop at the light off the exit, Lena’s hand starts to trail higher, over the bulge that is much more clear sitting down than when she’s standing up.

“I noticed it on the way to the restaurant,” Lena says, voice dropping an octave as she continues to brush her hand over Alex’s crotch.

Alex tries to focus on driving back to Lena’s place, but she can’t stop herself from glancing over at Lena as she moves her hand to unzip Alex’s zipper.

Alex stops at another light, sending Lena a warning glance as she starts to pull the dildo out of the opening of Alex’s pants.

She signs in relief when she realizes that they’re only a few blocks from Lena’s apartment, a straight shot with three more lights to get through. Otherwise, she’s certain that she’d crash the car when Lena leans over the center console, taking the dildo in her hand. Alex starts to drive when the light turns green at the exact moment that Lena’s mouth closes over the head of the toy. She uses her hand to put pressure down on it, pushing just a bit away from where she knows Alex would want it. Alex isn’t sure if she’s thankful or devastated when they stop at the next light. She gets a chance to look down, to watch Lena’s head bob as she sucks the toy into her mouth, flicking over the tip while she works the base with her hand.

Alex tries to focus on driving, stopping at one final red light just long enough for Alex to be able to push her hips up, letting the dildo slide deeper into Lena’s throat. She lets herself appreciate the image of Lena’s head moving up and down on the cock. She takes her hand off the steering wheel to put her hand in Lena’s hair, lifting her hips just a bit to slip further into Lena’s mouth, the base pushing against Lena’s lips. The sound Lena makes has Alex pushing her head harder, holding her there while Alex lifts her hips to fuck Lena’s mouth.

Lena pulls back just as the light turns green, lipstick smeared just slightly, the strap on coated in her spit.

“Turn here,” Lena says, pointing towards a small street that Alex hadn’t been down before. It’s a row of garages on one side, at least eight doors.

Lena presses something on her keys before one of the doors opens, allowing Alex to pull into the huge garage. She takes her time to look around, not missing the at least three other classic cars and two motorcycles that take up the space.

“This is where I keep my little collection,” Lena says, grinning at Alex.

Alex opens the door to get out, moving to the other side to open Lena’s door and help her stand.

There is a charged moment as they walk to the front of the car, eyes locked together.

Alex pulls her into a hard kiss, her pants still undone with the strap on hanging out, as Lena’s fingers tangle in her hair. The kiss is messy, more teeth and biting on lips than tongue involved. Alex just wants to bend Lena over, but she wants to work her up too.

She pushes Lena back, delicately sitting her on the hood of the car to pull her into another kiss. Lena’s hands never leave Alex’s hair as Alex slides her dress up, lifting Lena just a bit to get the dress over her hips. Alex doesn’t take the time to pull her panty hose to the side, instead she rips them, the rip exposing her center and going clear to her knee.

“I liked those,” Lena groans.

“You’re going to like this even more,” Alex says as she drops to her knees. The concrete of the garage is hard against her knees, but it’s worth it for the sight of Lena’s legs spread wide, center soaked.

Lena leans back, letting her hands rest on the hood of the car.

“Don’t touch the car,” Alex says as she leans in to bite hard at the inside of Lena’s thigh, leaving a bright mark on pale skin.

“It’s my car,” Lena retorts, and Alex bites her hard again, enough to break the skin.

Lena listens, hands moving to Alex’s hair as she pulls her back in. Alex runs her tongue slowly from Lena’s entrance to her clit and back down, taking her time to suck on swollen, wet lips. Lena’s grip on her hair is painful, her smell the only thing in Alex’s senses other than the taste of Lena on her tongue. She moves to her clit, flicking her tongue over it before she sucks it into her mouth. She continues the path never staying in the same place long enough to make Lena come.

“Alex, please,” Lena moans, trying to push Alex’s mouth where she wants it. Alex swipes her tongue broadly, feeling the silky wetness coat her tongue before she pulls away completely. She stands, Lena’s hand falling from her head to the car.

Alex pulls her up roughly. “I told you not to touch the car,” Alex growls.

She steps away from Lena to shrug her jacket off, removing her tie and unbuttoning her top button. She turns Lena around, pulling her hands together at the small of her back. Alex uses her tie to quickly bind them. As Lena turns back around to face Alex, she has a devilish smirk on her face. In this position her chest juts out, cleavage on full view for Alex, and it’s mouthwatering.

“I can still move,” Lena says, pulling on the tie enough that she can separate her arms a few inches, plenty of room to put her hands on the hood again.

Alex pulls her belt from it’s loops, folding it between her hands to snap it together hard, the crack sounding throughout the otherwise quiet garage.

Alex turns Lena around again, this time using her belt to tie her forearms together, tightening it firmly to make sure she stays in place. Alex bends her over slightly then so that Lena’s upper body is hovering over the hood, Alex’s hold on the belt firm to keep her from smudging the freshly waxed surface.

Alex uses her free hand to pull Lena’s dress back over her hips, exposing her soaked center and ruined panty hose.

She teases Lena, leaning forward to bump the tip of the dildo against Lena’s clit, sliding back and forth with slow strokes before she finally slides inside. Alex moves slowly at first, using her foot to kick Lena’s feet further apart. One of Alex’s hands holds firmly to the belt while the other holds Lena’s hip, using it for leverage to pick up her pace. The exertion of the bruising pace has every muscle in Alex’s body screaming. Her back aches from the force of it, Lena’s body rocking in time with each hard push forward of Alex’s hips. Sweat drips off her brow, falling down to land on Lena’s back. Her grip is white on the belt, holding Lena in place the best she can while she fucks her. The sound of Alex’s own breathing competes with the sound of Lena’s moans in the otherwise quiet space until Alex pulls on the belt, bowing Lena’s back as her upper body rises up. The new angle allows Alex to hit the spot she’d been hoping for, Lena’s scream tearing from her chest over and over again to the point that she’ll be hoarse tomorrow, but it’s worth it to hear the effect Alex’s punishing thrusts have on the gorgeous woman bent over in front of her.

Lena comes once, Alex’s name ripping out of her mouth with the force of the orgasm. Alex doesn’t stop, keeping up her bruising pace until she knows Lena is getting close again.

The sight in front of her and the pressure of the base of the strap on over Alex’s clit is enough to make her come, almost stopping her hips altogether. She keeps working through it, fucking Lena hard, Lena begging for more, pushing her ass back to meet each thrust.

Lena comes, hard, her upper body sagging over to land on the hood of her car, Alex’s strokes slowing up until she comes down.

Alex pulls out slowly, using both of her hands to help Lena stand. Alex is careful as she undoes her belt, noting the bright red marks on Lena’s forearms, Lena leaning into her heavily.

Alex lets her belt fall as she checks out the marks on Lena’s forearm.

“Nothing a long sleeve shirt won’t take care of babe,” Lena says, voice husky. “Now take me upstairs where I’ve got some real restraints we can use.”

__

Even though Lena insists, Alex takes her time to put her tie back on, letting it hang loosely around the unbuttoned buttons.

Alex sits on the side of the bed, watching Lena.

“Undress for me,” Alex commands.

Lena moves closer, turning around to face away from Alex.

“Unzip me?”

Alex does, quickly unhooking the top hook to drag the zipper down Lena’s back, revealing fresh skin that Alex wants to mark.

Alex watches her carefully as Lena pulls the dress down her body, revealing black lace underwear, a black lace bra that barely covers her breasts, and ripped panty hose.

Lena lifts her leg, her heel coming down hard on Alex’s thigh, enough to hurt as she leans down, giving Alex amble view of her cleavage. Lena unhooks her heel, finally letting up to pull it off before she repeats the action on the other side. She unrolls her panty hose slowly, like she wants to save them even though they’re ruined, torturing Alex with each inch of exposed skin. Lena’s hands trail over the bite mark from downstairs, earning a hiss from Lena that just makes Alex want to throw her down and get on with it. 

Alex reaches out then, taking Lena’s hips to turn her around. Alex pulls her back, hand pushing at the small of Lena’s back to bend her over.

The smack Alex lands on her ass rings through the bedroom, a quiet groan leaving Lena’s lips. Alex alternates between each cheek, smacking her harder at Lena’s request, until Alex can see the red marks through the lace patterns of Lena’s underwear. Alex relents to pull them down, wanting to see each print on Lena’s pale skin.

She brings her hand down again and again, until each outline of her fingers is in dark red on Lena’s ass.

Alex helps her step out of her underwear, reaching up to unhook her bra before she turns Lena around to face her.

Alex stands, leaning over to play a gentle kiss on Lena’s lips.

“On your back baby,” Alex says, waiting for Lena to get situated.

“Bedside table,” Lena says in response to Alex’s look.

Alex opens it, easily finding the silk ties in the drawer. Alex doesn’t miss the handcuffs, vibrator, and other toys scattered around the drawer that she files back in her mind for later.

Alex takes her time to place a kiss to the inside of Lena’s wrist before she ties the silk to it. She guides Lena’s arm towards the headboard, tying it to the bars there. She repeats it on the other side, leaning in to drag her lips across Lena’s as she moves to tie her ankles to the footboard.

Lena’s beautiful, spread open like that. Alex takes the time to admire her, eyes moving from her lips to the curve of her breast, watching the rise and fall of Lena’s chest with each ragged breath.

Alex leans in to kiss her, the moment shifting from romantic with the force of Alex’s lips, pulling Lena’s bottom lip between her teeth to bite at it harshly. Alex moves to Lena’s jaw, nipping across it before she slides her tongue down Lena’s throat, slowly, taking her time to explore each divot. When she gets to her collar bone, she bites down, following her trail back up to bite and suck on Lena’s skin, leaving red marks that definitely won’t disappear by the morning.

Alex uses her hands on Lena’s breasts first, kneading each one, rolling her hands over them to pinch roughly at Lena’s nipples. She keeps working her hands over Lena’s breasts, pushing them together so that she can lean in and run her tongue over each nipple, alternating firm strokes until they’re hard. Alex takes her time on one, flicking her tongue over it before she sucks it into her mouth, biting hard when Lena moans out her name.

She alternates between the two, sucking and biting across the swell of Lena’s breast and nipples until she knows Lena’s too sensitive for her to continue. Alex spreads her legs, pushing them as far as the restraints will allow her until she can run her tongue from Lena’s knee to the inside of her thigh, biting at the previous marks, loving the hiss she gets from Lena, the warning clear even as Lena tries to push her hips towards Alex.

Alex gives in when Lena starts to bed, leaning in to flick her tongue over Lena’s clit, slowly and softly, moving lower to suck on her lips.

Alex works her way to Lena’s entrance, swirling her tongue around it, pushing inside, flicking her tongue over as much of Lena’s walls as she can.

Alex tongue fucks her, earning her name tumbling off Lena’s lips. Alex takes her time to lean back, watching the flex in Lena’s bicep as she pulls at the restraints when Alex dips her head back down.

“Please don’t stop,” Lena groans.

Alex teases her, broad strokes moving from her entrance to her clit, never spending any time in one place.

“Alex,” Lena warns. Alex responds by sucking a dark spot into the inside of Lena’s thigh, finally relenting and moving her mouth to suck on Lena’s clit.

Alex can feel the flex in Lena’s thighs, trying to close them around Alex’s head with the restraints preventing it. Lena’s hips thrust, pushing herself against Alex’s mouth as best she can. She moans, loud and long as Alex hits a spot that she likes. Alex doesn’t stop, flicking her tongue quickly over that spot until Lena’s cursing, her orgasm crashing over her with a series of loud moans that eb and flow with each shudder of Lena’s hips.

Alex lets her come back down as she moves to untie Lena’s legs, leaving her hands bound.

Alex stands up at the foot of the bed then, so that Lena can see her as she starts to pull her tie off. She unbuttons her shirt slowly, making a show of it, pulling it off as slowly as she’d put it on.

“You are so fucking sexy,” Lena says as Alex pulls her sports bra over her head, dropping it to the side. She takes her time to unbutton her pants, maneuvering the strap on around the zipper as she kicks her shoes off, until she can discard them.

Alex moves to the bed then, reaching behind Lena’s thighs to push them up, resting each of Lena’s calves on toned shoulders.

Alex’s fingers grip firmly on Lena’s thighs, holding her in place as she slips inside of her, easily pushing all the way in.

“God baby, yes,” Lena moans.

Their eyes meet, the fire clear in both of them.

“Fuck me,” Lena says, like a dare, like a tease, giving Alex every bit of adrenaline as a shotgun going off to start a race.

Alex slides her hips back, pushing forward hard to earn a breathless groan from Lena. She slides slowly out, slamming her hips back into Lena, the strap on pushing deep inside of her.

“My God,” Lena moans, arms straining at her restraints, wanting to reach up.

Alex repeats this, again and again, the headboard hitting the wall with each rough thrust of her hips, the sound of it ringing throughout the bedroom. 

“Faster, please,” Lena groans.

Alex leans forward, pushing Lena’s hips up more to thrust inside of her. Alex is slow at first, picking up the pace until she’s breathing hard, Lena completely unable to keep her eyes open. Alex’s pace is punishing, pushing as deep as she can with each thrust.

Alex slows down when she can tell Lena’s about to come, smiling at the glare she gets as she lowers Lena’s legs from her shoulders. She moves closer, pushing inside of Lena, thrusting slowly. Alex leans in, one hand resting beside Lena’s head, the other moving to roughly palm at her breast.

Alex slides her hand higher, thumb brushing up the side of Lena’s neck, stopping where she can feel her pulse drumming against it. Alex puts pressure around her fingers, Lena’s eyes opening slowly, fluttering closed as Alex puts a little more pressure.

She moves her hips then, thrusting into Lena, alternating resting her hands on her throat and choking her as she shakes the bed with the force of her thrusts. Lena’s legs hook around her back, pulling Alex in tighter. Alex’s biceps and forearm muscles strain with the weight of holding herself up while her hips snap forward.

“God, just like that,” Lena says when Alex’s hips slam into her. Alex’s fingers close around her throat, hips moving as fast as she can. She lets up at Lena’s strangled cry, her hips shuddering, legs locking in place as she comes. Alex keeps rocking her hips as best she can where Lena’s legs hold her, helping her through each shock of pleasure until Lena’s legs fall to the side.

She whimpers when Alex pulls out, eyes still closed where her head rests on the pillow.

Alex takes her time to discard the strap on, moving slowly to untie Lena’s wrists.

It’s quiet, nothing but the sound of their combined breathing. Alex takes the time to look at her then, eyes raking over Lena’s body as something churns in her stomach, more than a satisfaction after a good fuck, but not enough to make Alex really examine it too closely.

Lena looks worn out as a grin spreads across her face.

“I can’t move,” she says, voice hoarse.

“Flip over,” Alex commands, reaching out to help her get comfortable on her stomach.

Alex reaches for the lotion on Lena’s bedside table before she moves to straddle Lena’s low back, resting on her ass.

“I hope you know if you do what I think you’re about to do, I’m never going to let you leave,” Lena says.

Alex laughs as she rubs the lotion on her hands, moving her hands to Lena’s lower back. She works her hands up Lena’s spine, kneading and massaging the tight muscles there, calloused hands working over her shoulder blades as Lena melts under her.

“Your hands feel so good,” Lena whispers as Alex continues to massage her shoulders, fingers pressing on specific tender spots in her neck. Alex follows the trail back down, hands moving from neck to shoulder blades to low back, working back up as Lena’s body relaxes, quiet gasps with firm presses of Alex’s hands the only thing that indicates that she’s even awake.

Alex scoots down so that she can run strong hands over Lena’s ass, working over the red marks still fresh there, making Lena hiss when Alex pushes into them.

She kisses Lena’s spine, vertebra by vertebra, moving up to where she can kiss and lick across her neck, earning the moan she’s after.

Alex’s hand trails down Lena’s spine, lips still moving across the back of Lena’s neck. She can feel the goosebumps as she goes, fingertips ghosting over Lena’s backside as she spreads her cheeks, delicately working her hand lower. Alex slips a finger through liquid heat, collecting it on her thumb and index finger. She slips her index finger inside, dragging it over Lena’s walls as she slowly moves it in and out until Lena’s hips start to rock with each movement of Alex’s hand.

She slips a second finger inside, fingers moving in and out as her thumb starts to brush over Lena’s ass. She slides her thumb in slowly, just to the first knuckle. Lena’s ass is tight, slowly relaxing around the intrusion until Alex can slip her whole thumb inside.

She rocks her band back and forth, thumb sliding inside Lena’s ass as her two fingers slide out of her soaking cunt. Alex pushes back inside, fingers dragging down her walls as she thrusts into Lena’s ass with her thumb. The back and forth has Lena gripping at the sheets, trying to get purchase on anything she can as Alex fucks her.

“Come for me,” Alex whispers in Lena’s ears, picking up the pace. Her wrist burns with the exertion of it, Lena’s moans coming out in quick succession.

It doesn’t take long for Lena to come, back arching deep enough that she has to push herself up on her elbows. Her legs shake as Alex slides her fingers out. She rolls to her back next to Lena, both panting, Lena’s eyes still closed.

They both lie there for a long time, catching their breath, the room quiet around them.

“Give me a second,” Alex says, running to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Lena’s on her back when Alex comes back, a soft smile on her face.

“I really want to return the favor, but I can’t move,” Lena says, laughing lightly.

“If you don’t mind,” Alex says, gesturing forward as she crawls across the bed.

“By all means,” Lena says as Alex moves to straddle her head.

Alex would be embarrassed any other time to come as fast as she does, but they’ve been fucking for hours without any relief for her. All it takes is Lena’s tongue on her clit for just a few ruts of Alex’s hip until it rips through her like an arrow just released.

Her entire body shakes as Lena’s tongue doesn’t stop.

Alex can barely hold herself up, but she lets Lena work her towards the second one.

Alex looks down, beautiful green eyes looking back at her as red fingernails grip into her hips to hold her still.

Alex bucks into Lena’s tongue, sending her crashing over the edge for the second time in just a few minutes.

Alex feels boneless as she rolls off of Lena, collapsing hard at her side.

“Do you want me to stay?” Alex asks just as Lena begins to get up.

“Of course I do,” Lena says, grinning. “How else are you going to fuck me in the morning?”

Alex certainly isn’t going to argue with that.


End file.
